


Whiterose Chibi Drabbles

by Matchappreciated



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chibi skits, F/F, Suffering Weiss Schnee, This Is STUPID, i think i'm hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchappreciated/pseuds/Matchappreciated
Summary: This is a collection of all the chibi skits I write. They are absolutely stupid but I crack myself up writing them. If you want a chuckle, or at least a snort, or even a 'why did I just read that?', stop by for a quick drabble.Ch4: WR aquarium date. Bad guys are interpreted as fish. Ruby tries to mimic said fish. Easy enough to understand! Right?Ch5: Weiss is sleep deprived and does a couple of un-Weiss things.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55





	1. The Rubiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Do-do do do-dodododo dododo do-doot doot- RWBY Chibi!
> 
> Please enjoy! Or else.  
> It's Matchappreciated.

Weiss couldn’t stop thinking about Ruby. Ever since she realized her feelings for her partner were more than friendship and comradery, she was seeing the redhead everywhere she went.

While walking down the sidewalk, a Ruby with a backwards hat and cargo shorts flew by on a skateboard causing the white-haired girl to pirouette in place. Once she settled back on her feet, she noticed the Ruby had slowed down and was looking back at her. “Hey Weiss! I saw that totally rad Instant you posted earlier from Coffee. You were looking thirsty! Next time let’s share some of that tea. And maybe we’ll get some bread too.” She gave her finger guns and took off down the street. “Mood!” The last part could barely be heard as skateboarder Ruby was already halfway down the block, wobbling back and forth to avoid falling. Weiss shook her head and told herself she had imagined it.

She saw and heard her in all of her classes, even ones where her leader wasn’t present.

Ruby zoomed back and forth across the front of the classroom, petals drifted behind her as she sipped at her cup of hot chocolate. She stopped in front of Weiss drawing everyone's attention to her. “Ms. Schnee, please explain to the class why pie gets its own number but cake, cookies, and ice cream get nothing.”

When she turned on the radio. Ruby’s high pitched voice came out of the speaker in a soft whisper, “Thanks for joining me today on this very special Valentines ASMR. Today we’re going to be dipping strawberries in chocolate and then eating them. Sooo let's get started why don’t we?” The sounds of plastic came through as the Ruby tried to open the strawberry package. “Now I just need to get them out...” More squeaks of plastic and grunts of effort. “Why do they package them tightly!” The sounds suddenly stopped only to be replaced with the small thumps of raining fruit. At the sad sounding “aww”, Weiss threw the radio into Beacon’s fountain.

The next Ruby she saw, Weiss took out Myrtenaster and sent a bolt of ice at her before she could even open her mouth to say hi. The only movement was a black with red tipped monkey tail sticking out of the block, frantically waving for help.

The Ruby after that she decided to simply hide from, hearing the distant “Weissy where’d you go? Don’t you wanna be It?” She thought she had found a safe spot up in a tree but the Ruby staring at her over a sideways-turned book quickly dissolved her of that hope. Weiss fell more than climbed out of the branches but immediately had to start running as a Ruby with long blonde hair tried to tackle her.

Everywhere she went there was black and red or the squealing notes of her leader’s voice. Every set of eyes staring back at her were a sparkling silver.

She had to get away. Escape all the Rubys and figure out how to return everyone to their…’them’-selves instead of Ruby-selves. So, she took off away from the crowd of Rubys and hid in the furthest corner of the library. She was finally free. While she was there, she decided it would be the perfect time to study, she could stay isolated from everyone, distract herself, and get some school work done all at the same time. And it worked...for about 30 minutes. When she next looked down to add more notes to her notebook, she spotted a doodle she must have drawn at some point. A doodle of her cute, fearless leader eating a cookie. Her leader that was currently moving letters around on the paper to write ‘hI weiSs’.

“AHHH!” Weiss slammed the notebook closed and jumped away from the table. She was done. Never before had studying betrayed her as it had now. Never before had she been so consumed by the thought of someone that she would literally see them everywhere she went.

_ A dream _ , she thought.  _ That’s all this is, a really strange dream. I just need to wake up...OUCH! _ She rubbed her flicked forehead.  _ Not a dream then. _

Deciding that her best option, aside from going to a hospital, was to get some rest and hope that tomorrow she would wake up refreshed and not Ruby crazy. She crept through hallways and open fields, snuck past doors, and, in once instance, tunneled underground, all to avoid the Rubys crowding the school. When she finally shut the door to team RWBY's dorm, she learned back against it and let out a sigh.

“Hi Weiss!”

“EEEP!”

“Whoa. Are you okay Weiss? You don’t usually scream when I talk to you anymore.” The Ruby looked at her with worried silver eyes. Eyes that had been watching her all day. Eyes that Weiss had gave her fluttering in her stomach when they usually looked at her.

“Stay back!” Weiss eased around the room and reached for the door handle to the bathroom.

“Weiss? I was actually thinking… would you maybe want to do something later? Together?”

“No. I’m going to bed. You’re not real. You should be gone when I come back.” She slammed the door and left Ruby standing in their dorm, alone.

Ruby looked at the floor and kicked at an imaginary rock. She let out a mournful sigh and sniffle. “It’s like Weiss doesn’t even notice me anymore.”


	2. Who? What? Were?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Were!Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were!Weiss is a big thing apparently and I wanted to join the bandwagon. This one's not as funny but I wrote it anyways.
> 
> Enjoy it. Or else. It's Matchappreciated!

Weiss woke up scratching at her arms. Then her head. Then face. Then finally squirming on her back against the mattress in an effort to ease the irritation. After several sleepy minutes of huffing and wiggling, she was able to calm down enough to pull her blanket back up, having kicked it away minutes earlier. However, when she went to grab the warm cover, she couldn’t get her fingers to cooperate.

Growling her annoyance, Weiss tried again, but this time she saw, not her hand reaching for the blanket, but a paw. A fluffy white paw with soft pink finger pads and sharper than normal nails. There were still five fingers but they were thicker and stubbier than normal.

She left out a surprised yell, only to hear a small whimper escape her mouth. No, not her mouth, her snout! Her hand-paws roamed over her face, then body, feeling soft fur all over. She felt an odd sensation on the top of her head and hesitantly touched her newly sprouted ears. She whimpered again.

Still barely believing what she was feeling, the furred Weiss grabbed the conveniently placed hand mirror with both paws and looked at the creature staring back at her.

She was still wearing her dress and her hair was still white, but so was the rest of her. Her eyes were the same except for a slight glow to them and her scar could still be seen through the fur. Her mouth was now a short snout with a small black nose. When she grimaced at herself she saw sharp teeth gleaming back at her. And finally the ears; one was standing at attention and swiveling all around while the other was folded backwards with the inside flipped out.

_ Now, that wouldn’t do _ , she thought. She may have transformed into an animal-human hybrid, but she should still look her best, and an outturned ear was unacceptable. She reached a paw up to flip the ear back into position but it returned right back to how it was earlier. She tried the same with her other paw but it remained stubborn. Batting at it with both paws, she lost her balance and landed on her stomach with her paws on her head. Slowly dropping first one arm, then the other, she breathed out as the ear returned to a normal position.

_ Floop. _ The ear sprang back into the abnormal position.

She gave up for now. Instead, she tried to remember how and when this had happened. Thinking back, a cloud of thought drifted out of her head and she watched it floating above her, waiting for her memory to play in the fluffy bubble. The last thing she remembered was walking across Beacon’s lawn toward the fountain. She heard happy barking…and the sound of feet running behind her...then a jingling tennis ball rolled by her foot.

The next thing she knew she felt a sharp pain on her ankle right before her legs got swept out from under her. She landed on her head and her vision started to go dark. A sad, black, white, and gray muzzle came into view and sniffed at her.

“We will never speak of this again. It never happened. Agreed?” What sounded suspiciously like her faunus teammate’s voice came from behind her as the dog in front of her woofed a small, hesitant agreement.

While that was the last thing Weiss recalled, the cloud continued to play, showing Blake grabbing one arm while Zwei grasped the other in his teeth and they both pulled, dragging her back to the dorm room and onto her bed before escaping out the door.

With a ‘ _ POP’ _ her memory bubble burst, leaving her with no doubt as to what had happened. Zwei, her bestest than the restest boi had bitten her and turned her into a monster. How he was able to do so she didn’t know, but Weiss was sure there was no other explanation.

Now the question was, how did she return to normal?  _ Would _ she ever return to normal? Did she become human again after the full moon? She knew a good doctor that had helped her family with many other problems, maybe she could help her with this were disease.

A dark head slowly lowered itself from the top bunk until eventually revealing big, shiny silver eyes, looking at her in wonder. She jumped down and landed right in front of Weiss, entering her personal space while her eyes continued to grow wider.

Big breath in and, “Awww look at you you’re so cute and fluffy and pretty and I didn’t ever think Weiss would get a pet but here you are keeping her bed warm for her and omigosh you’re even wearing her clothes I guess when they say pets and their owners look alike it’s actually true.” Ruby maintained constant petting to Weiss’ head and chin no matter how much she tried to squirm away. “I bet you love having Weiss around don’t you? She’s really nice and pretty even though she can be mean sometimes, you just have to dig under the surface. Like a bone. Enough about Weiss though, you want some head scratches don’t you?”

_ Vigorous head scratches _ .

“Who’s the prettiest girl in the room?” Ruby pressed her forehead against Weiss’ and smooshed her cheeks before wiggling them back and forth.

“And look at that tail! Can I stroke it-”

_ Whoa! Too far, _ Weiss’ brain said. Her head and arms and paws disagreed though. Backing away from the heavenly hands brushing through her coat, she tried to chastise her partner but all that came out was a strangled, garbled sound.

“Oh I know! How about we go get something to eat? I bet we can find you something really good and it can be our secret.” Ruby looked around to make sure Weiss hadn’t entered the room. “Weiss never has to know.”

Food did sound appealing. Who knew how long she had been passed out on the bed before she finally woke up? Agreeing, she untangled herself from grabby hands and walked over to the door. She was about to try opening it when a rope was suddenly clipped around her neck.

Weiss froze.

... _ What. Was. That. _

Ruby looked at her with a big grin, holding up the red leash she had attached to the collar. “Let’s go Zwei Weiss! Did you know that zwei means two? So you’re Weiss Number 2! Not that you’re not as good but we already have the original Weiss so she’s number 1. Oh! I’ll have to introduce you to Zwei! He’s our dog and I know you two would be great friends. He’s-”

“Hey Ruby, whatcha got there?” Yang and Blake were standing in the doorway they were about to walk out of. Well, Ruby was going to walk, Weiss was not about to leave this room on a leash! The world would have to stop turning before she walked through that door.

“Hi guys! Weiss got a pet so I was going to take her for a walk and some food. Wanna come?”

“Rubes,” Yang said hesitantly. “You know that’s a cat right? You don’t take cats on walks.”

_ Wait what?! She’s not a weredog?  _ Weiss flashed through what she saw in the mirror earlier. Fur, paws, claws, ears, eyes...they were brighter than normal and maybe narrower? But her nose! It was much longer than it should be. How was she supposed to know what a dog’s muzzle looked like on a human? But, if she wasn’t a dog then...how did she get turned into a furry?

Movement from their quiet teammate drew her attention. Blake was moving her weight from foot to foot and shifting her eyes everywhere around the room. Except for at Weiss. She must have sensed the blue eyes on her because she froze and slowly turned to face the flabbergasted werecat. Before Weiss could say a word, Blake’s hair stood straight up as she turned to flee. Her feet flew out from under her for several steps but once on all fours, she darted out of the room.

Weiss tried to yell out for her to stop and get back here, but all that was heard by the Rose-Xiao Long sisters was furious hissing and mrawwing before the white furred feline took off.

“Wait! Kitty Zweiss! Come back! I still want to cuddle!”


	3. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wants Weiss' attention but Weiss has mastered the art of single-mindedness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This strayed so far from what I originally thought it was going to be.
> 
> Enjoy! Or maybe not, this one is not my best but there's enough random that I'm good with it.

“Weiss, you have  _ got _ to pay more attention to everything around you.” 

The mentioned girl looked over at her faunus teammate who was, for once, not reading a book, but was instead, looking at the scroll in front of her. “What do you mean?” She harrumphed. “I have perfect awareness of my surroundings at all times.”

Unknown to her, Yang peeked through the door to their dorm before slowly cracking it open. In she tiptoed toward her bed with Bumblebee the Bike by her side. 

Facing her own bed, Weiss had a hairbrush in her hand and was stroking it down her long white locks. “I know everything that happens in this room.”

Picking up the motorcycle, Yang climbed up to her bunk and tucked it under the blankets. She made sure that no part of it was sticking out besides the handlebars before giving it a quick kiss and sneaking back out of the room. Blake simply watched the scene with unaffected eyes while Weiss had moved on to fluffing the pillow on her bed, still clueless.

“Here.” Blake’s scroll was thrown across the room and hit the heiress in the head. Both fell to the floor. “Watch that.”

From her spot on the floor, Weiss shook her head to clear the spots from her eyes. “Hey! Why’d you-”

“Hi Weiss!” Ruby’s tinny voice came from the small device next to her. “What are you doing?”

The Weiss on the screen didn’t even look up from where she was sitting at her desk when she responded. “Ruby, I’m busy with homework.”

Ruby, who had been standing in the doorway, frowned before giving up and walking away. Not even seconds later though, Ruby had returned wearing a pair of sunglasses. She once again stopped just inside the room but this time she leaned against the doorframe. “Hey cool cats! What is good in the hood?” She gave the room finger guns before straightening up suddenly and looking over at Blake. “OH sorry Blake, I didn’t mean anything by it. Um, I’ll just…” She pointed over her shoulder out the room and slowly creeped backwards out of the room.

“But what if we changed your guys’ team attack to ‘cool cat’ instead of ‘checkmate’? Y’know ‘cause Weiss is the cool and Blake is the cat?” Ruby poked her head back into the room to ask.

Weiss continued copying notes through the last interruption but paused this time to absentmindedly reply with a, “Sure Ruby, whatever you say.”

The video on the scroll ended but before Weiss could even understand what had happened, the next one began playing. This time, she had Myrtenaster out and was practicing her swordwork.

“Weiss!”

“Hmm?”

“Look! I’m Spiderguy!” The leader of their team had managed to hook Crescent Rose on the top of the doorframe and was hanging on to the handle upside down. She poked her fingers together and looked in Weiss’ direction. “I was hoping you might want to try that one scene where they ki- whaah!”

Because she was no longer holding on to her weapon, Ruby lost the fight to the momentarily frozen gravity and fell straight down. Crescent Rose thunked to the floor but, looking back up, the other Rose had flung her arms and legs out to wedge herself in the doorway. “Heh. That was totally on purpose.”

While Ruby was focused on staying above the floor, a small grimm spider slowly dropped down from the ceiling, right in front of her face. She froze when she saw it then started blowing it away from her. The grimm spider began swaying back and forth in the air. Breath, swing, repeat. Until finally it landed on the back of the off-center ponytail belonging to the oblivious huntress. “Uh oh.”

Weiss didn’t know what happened next as she threw the scroll in her hand and bounced around yelling about bugs. Blake caught the device then stuck a hand out to grab the panicking Weiss. She plopped her teammate on the bed and returned the scroll to her hands before pressing play.

“I’m bored.” The words came from, not at normal chibi height, but from the floor where the black and red haired team leader was standing on her head, leaning against the closed door. “Weeeeiss!”

A small table was set up in the middle of the room and covered in doilies, delicate tea cups, and mini sandwiches. Sitting at the table sipping coffee, Weiss paid close attention to the food she added to her plate. There was no hint that she had heard her partner.

Ruby eyed a glass of milk that was sitting on the edge of the table before trying to grab it from her current position. She couldn’t reach. She  _ could _ however touch the tablecloth. Inch by inch the glass started moving closer and closer to the edge as the cover was pulled. One last tug and the milk tumbled to the ground.

“Aww.” Ruby’s eyes shimmered as she looked at the spilled milk.

Present-time Weiss looked over at Blake. “So I may get a bit too focused every once in a while. That doesn't mean I don’t pay attention.”

“That all happened today,” the faunus said. “And that’s not all of them. Keep watching.”

Ruby entered the room with her workout clothes on. “Oh wow, is it getting hot in here or is it just you?” She noticed that her partner was focused on her scroll and frowned. “Ok Ruby, plan B. Yang said this would work for sure.”

Redirecting her words back to the room, and more specifically the white-haired girl, she loudly proclaimed, “Don’t mind me, I’ll just be doing some pull-ups on the doorframe. Ooover here. Lots and lots of pull ups. In my tank top.”

She jumped straight up to start her exercise but her hands were instead caught by several strands of sticky silk. Ruby glared at the ceiling and the spiders that surrounded her. “So you’re back for round two already? Be prepared to lose again! No one touches my Weiss and gets away with it!”

Weiss was typing on her scroll humming to herself while she sat on her bed. She’d had a productive day so far and was extremely happy about it. Nothing could bring her down!

Ruby hung by her arms as she ran along the wall and stepped on several spiders crawling towards her. She pushed off and began swinging in a circle through the air, punching and kicking and even headbutting the black menaces dangling around her. One by one their tiny glowing eyes dimmed then turned to nothing. Eventually, a small white flag was lowered from the ceiling as the remaining grimm spiders retreated.

Having won her battle, Ruby leaned on the doorway and watched the serene face of her girlfriend. Instead of trying to get her attention again or come up with something new to show-off, she simply remained leaning against the doorframe and kept quiet, content to observe the scene in front of her for a few seconds before walking into the room.

“You’re back. I do hope you got more done than playing video games or with Crescent Rose all day.” Weiss set aside her scroll and looked over towards their leader.

Ruby clutched her chest and fell against the doorway of the bathroom. “You wound me! I’ve done a lot of stuff! Like- like, all that stuff I did.”

Blake interrupted the video. “And that brings us to now.”

Weiss frowned when Ruby came out in her pajamas and bid them goodnight.

“I suppose I had gotten too used to ignoring everything around me so I could get some work done. I mean, you remember the flopping Ruby incident right? I needed a way to cope with that. I’ll make sure I start paying attention more. I’ll even make sure to take Ruby out for something to drink while the exterminators come by. Thanks Blake.”

“Night Weiss.”

They both settled into their beds and turned the lights off. She was about to go to sleep when she heard a whispered “Weiss” from above her. Expecting the redhead to be dangling over the edge of her bunk, she looked up only to see Ruby staring straight down at her with her shimmering silver eyes and ropes wrapped around her, tying her to the underside of her bed.

”Hi,” she whispered.

“AHH!” Weiss jumped across the room in her shock and, as it was almost completely dark, ran straight into the doorway, knocking herself unconscious.


	4. A Sofishticated Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WR aquarium date. Bad guys are interpreted as fish. Ruby tries to mimic said fish. Easy enough to understand! Right? XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chibi where Ruby doesn't end up sad? FINALLY!

“We’re finally here!” Ruby jumped into the air with her arms up and a smile on her face. When Weiss failed to hear her landing, she looked up and saw Ruby’s smile had turned upside down. “Weiiiss! You’re not smiling.”

The white haired girl rolled her eyes but stretched her mouth in a semblance of a smile. “yay.”

At the lackluster reply, Ruby finally fell back down from her airborne cheer, apparently fine with any and all positive action. She grabbed Weiss’ arm and dragged her towards the big doors with the words ‘Vale Aquarium’ printed in big white letters.

“I still don’t get why you couldn’t bring Yang or Blake instead. I have more important things to do than watch fish swim in circles.” Weiss harrumphed.

Ruby didn’t stop pulling her partner behind her as she explained why they were there together. “Because Weiss, both of them got banned because they wouldn’t stop causing trouble. Besides, you said we could go on a date ever since we got back from our last mission.” She turned around and gave Weiss a big silver eyed pout. “Unless...you _don’t_ want to spend the day with me…”

Weiss blushed and looked away. “I didn’t say that. I just thought maybe we could have done it somewhere...quieter. And that doesn’t smell like fish.”

Not getting the obvious hint, Ruby perked back up at the fact Weiss wanted to be with her. “Don’t worry Weiss! I’ll stick by your side like glue on paper! And look, I got us tickets for the guided tour so you can be productive while we see everything.”

Weiss conceded at that information. “I suppose I can live with that.”

* * *

“Here we have one of our most popular exhibits, the giant, white octopus; we like to call her Salem. Most octopuses only live about five years, but Salem here has been in captivity for so long, that the original records have been lost and no one knows exactly how old she is.” The large tank that held the tentacled animal was full of dark, jagged rocks, a school of jellyfish, and even a whale.

Salem the octopus wasn’t doing much despite the multiple fingers tapping on the glass. She simply ignored the humans and fish that surrounded her and floated around in the water listlessly, occasionally landing in the sand lining the bottom.

“Weiss! Weiss!” Ruby yelled from beside her despite her obvious interest in what the tour guide was saying.

“Yes Ruby?”

_Glomp._

“I’m an octopus!” The younger of the two had jumped onto Weiss’ back and had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around the elder. Weiss windmilled her arms as she wobbled from the new weight but ultimately failed to keep her balance, face planting into the floor. The snorkeling Zwei swimming around her head did nothing to help the dizziness.

As much as Weiss enjoyed being in contact with Ruby, she would have much preferred a simple hand-hold. She would have even accepted a hug instead. Before she could berate her partner for the sudden attachment and crash, Ruby yelled, “Oh, there’s Professor Ozpin. I wonder what he’s doing here?”

From her new position, Ruby was able to see through the crowd more easily. Weiss followed her pointed finger and saw the professor was indeed sitting on a bench right by the tank, facing away from it and drinking calmly from his mug. He seemed to be lost in thought and had no awareness of his surroundings. That included ignoring the previously calm cephalopod that suddenly sprang into action and began spraying ink all through the water. The light from inside the tank grew dimmer and dimmer until nothing but a cloud of black was visible.

_Bang!_

Salem flew straight into the window directly behind the headmaster, red eyes seeming to glare intently. The suctiony tentacles were spread out on the glass and constantly moving and banging against the surface in an attempt to break through.

Several more muffled crashes sound with the banging but that was all that happened. No cracks or ominous groans signaling the tank was about to burst with the fury of the octopus. The aquarium remained the same as always.

Ozpin tipped the rest of his mug into his mouth before standing and walking away.

In the tank, the whale threw up.

* * *

_Interactive Aquarium and Petting Zoo_

“Wow!” Ruby’s mouth dropped at all the different exhibits around the room. She was about to take off to explore when Weiss grabbed the back of her shirt.

“You don’t plan on leaving your date all alone do you?” The frosty tone was enough for even the redhead to pick up on.

“What? Me? Pssh, no. I was just going to- Ahh look! It’s Uncle Qrow! And he’s got Clover with him!”

Ruby ran forward, dragging her partner along behind her but got distracted along the way by another tank. Weiss however kept her gaze locked on the two men standing in front of a sign that obviously stated ‘DANGER’. Why they would put supposedly dangerous fish in the petting area she didn’t understand. She could make out that there were two fish in the tank, a stingray and an eel. The stingray swung its tail back and forth and had it curled at the end. The eel however kept letting out pulses of electricity that sparked on the water, leaving the ray unaffected.

“Hehehe.” Weiss heard the low chuckle of Ruby from behind her and turned to see what had her attention. Ruby was shuffling in circles around the white-haired girl, making sure to keep her feet flat against the carpet. When she had enough static power charged up, she came at Weiss.

“Weiss! I can be an electric eel too!”

“Ruby,” she said in that same frosty voice from earlier. “If you even dare-”

“Gotcha!” The sparking and crackling girl jumped at Weiss and wrapped her arms around her. But when she looked up she noticed she had gone past her partner and was wrapped around her uncle.

Unluckily, Qrow had his hand in the tank when this happened. Luckily, nothing else happened. 

“Whew, that was a close one.” The second Qrow said those words, the stingray struck and stabbed Clover in the chest. He immediately fell to the floor. “Just great.”

* * *

“This tunnel is where we keep the big sharks. We’ve actually had to divide it because two of our sharks don’t get along. If you look to your left you will see our bull shark. This one is missing one of his eyes after a fight with a previous occupant. Bull sharks are actually considered to be one of the most aggressive species.” The guide had his back to the tank while he gave his scripted speech about the amphibians swimming around them. And because of this, he missed the blonde huntress sneaking into the ‘employee’s only’ area and to the tank’s open platform.

“And to the right is our tiger shark. This species is named for the distinct stripes that appear on their skin.” The monotone voice continued. “They are also among the most highly dangerous species of shark towards humans. We had to separate these two because the bull wouldn’t stop attacking the tiger. In fact, it coerced a swordfish to stab the tiger shark at one point.”

The huntress took a running start then performed a perfect swan dive into the bull shark’s side of the tank. From the guide’s stories, one would expect the fish to attack the human immediately, however, it did the opposite. The big bull shark turned tail and began swimming as fast as it could away from the attacking blonde. Dodging blasts from the arm gauntlets and the flames that somehow didn’t extinguish underwater. Watching from above on the platform was a second huntress with black hair and saliva hanging from her mouth, a food bib, a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. All of this continued to go unnoticed by the tour guide and other aquarium goers alike.

Weiss however had the perfect view for the show. “Hey Ruby? Why did Blake and Yang get banned again?”

Ruby, it seems, was just as oblivious as everyone else as she responded without a care, “Blake wouldn’t stop trying to eat all the fishes and Yang kept trying to fight the predators. She said they kept giving her looks. Why?”

“Uhh, no reason.”

The bull shark had been cornered and had nowhere to go. Weiss was riveted to the scene and couldn’t look away as-

“Hey Weiss! Look! I’m a shark!” Ruby appeared in front of her with an entire shark costume on. Only her face could be seen as her hands were fins and she had to wobble on her tail fin.

“Where’d you get that?” Weiss asked.

“At the gift shop! Don’t worry, I got you something too.” She rummaged one fin around in a bag at her side.

Expecting the worst, another full bodied costume, but hoping for the best, a hat with a fin on top, Weiss closed her eyes and held her arms out to ward off the offering. Instead, something light was placed in her hands. When she looked down she saw two feathered wings and a halo. Oh.

“I got you some wings so we could both be fish. I didn’t really think a shark fits you sooo, I thought you could be an angel fish.” Ruby poked her two fins together in embarrassment as she explained. “I think it suits you a lot more. Do you like it?”

Weiss leaned over and gave the shark a quick peck. “It’s perfect Ruby. Thank you.”


	5. Slap Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is sleep deprived and does a couple of un-Weiss things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one derails a bit halfway through but hey, it's chibi.
> 
> This one was inspired from [this lovely masterpiece](https://twitter.com/mikururun/status/1111860033896304640?s=21).
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Or at least pretend to do so. XD

Slap happy

term used to describe one's mood when sleep deprived or tired. Signs of being 'slap happy' include inane rambling, strange remarks, odd random behavior, uncontrollable laughter at one's own jokes.

* * *

Weiss blinked hard to try to force the words back into focus. It worked for only a few seconds before the book in front of her became a blur once more. But that didn’t stop her from her studying! While the rest of her team slacked off and relaxed behind her, she was studying for next week's test seriously. She had tuned everyone else out for the past several hours but now that her concentration was straying, she actually heard what they were saying.

“I said, Bumblebee? More like Bumble-Yeet!” Yang’s newest joke produced nothing but groans from her two-person audience. The secret third member however began to snicker.

Weiss felt her shoulders shake as she started giggling harder the longer she thought about the pun.

Yang looked at Blake and Ruby and saw the surprise and concern on both of their faces. While able to take pride in most of her jokes, this one should not have broken their whitehaired teammate down into giggling. “Hey, uh Weiss? Are you...alright?”

Weiss managed to calm her snickers and reply to her concern, “Am I not allowed to simply enjoy your punchline? PFFT!  _ Punch _ line! Haha be-because its, its Y-Y-Yang and she, sheehehe pfff punches things?!” She barely made it through her explanation before bursting back into hysterical giggling.

Weiss Schnee, previously titled Ice Queen, the calm and collected member of team RWBY, eye roller of shenanigans, naysayer of fun, was collapsed on their dorm room floor, rolling around, letting out crazy bouts of laughter.

“Riiiight…” Blake was tiptoeing backwards toward the exit. “I think I’m going to get some bedtime tea. Bye.”

Yang followed her partner out the door. “I need a, uh, midnight snack.”

Ruby snuck out after them both but was promptly thrown back into the room and had the door slammed shut behind her. Hesitantly, she approached her own partner. Weiss had stopped most of her laughter but an occasional peal of giggles escaped. She wiped her eyes and looked up at Ruby from her spread out position on the floor. “You’re reeeally tall from down here.”

“Come on. Let’s get you up.” Ruby grabbed the outstretched arms and pulled her partner into a surprisingly steady standing position. Upon noticing the dark circles under the light blue eyes, Ruby asked, “What time did you wake up this morning?”

“Hmmm,” Weiss thought long and hard about the answer. “I think I had a nap sometime around 2am and woke up about an hour later?”

“So you’ve only slept-”

“Wait!” Ruby’s mouth was covered by a hand as Weiss looked around the room. “Do you hear that?”

They were both silent as they paused to listen for whatever Weiss had heard. Ruby noticed the tinny music from her new game was running in the background.

“Mmmpfmmpm.”

“What?”

Peeling off the hand still blocking her mouth, Ruby repeated, “It’s coming from my scroll. I left my game running and the theme music is playing. I’ll turn it off.”

“Good. It’ll be impossible trying to study with that racket going on.” Contrasting her earlier giggles, Weiss looked completely serious once again. She headed back to her desk but didn’t notice how her head was already bobbing and her hips were swinging back and forth.

Ruby noticed. Eyes wide and mouth gaped open, she paused with her finger hovering over her scroll. She let it continue playing and watched as the upbeat electronic beat was soon matched with the wiggles of her white-haired partner. Her arms joined in and, still clutching her pencil in one hand, she began punching the air and waving her arms around; at one point, she even did the flapping chicken wing dance move.

Quickly getting over her shock at Weiss moving crazily to the dance music as Ruby had only ever seen her use ballet moves or waltzes, Ruby shrugged her shoulders and turned the volume up. “If you can’t beat ‘em!” Instead of finishing the phrase, she began pawing the air and jumping wildly about.

That was how the other half of their team found them, one bouncing around the room and the other squirming in her chair. Colored lights had appeared, covering the walls and a disco ball was spinning from the ceiling.

“Yang! Blake! Join us!”

Both girls went through the same set of emotions that Ruby did earlier, shock, disbelief, then finally, acceptance, before they too threw caution to the wind and began grooving to the beat. Blake simply bounced in place with feet never leaving the ground while Yang tried to do the robot.

This continued for several minutes as all of team RWBY pretended they were at the dance club they had previously burned down. Eventually, Weiss slowed her movements before stopping completely. She lay her head down on the desk in front of her and promptly began softly snoring.

The music was turned down and the rest of the room came to a slow stop as well. Ruby picked up the sleeping Schnee and carried her over to her bed, tucking her in. She pet the white hair in front of her.

When she turned around she saw that the Bees were also already in their own beds, fast asleep, so she climbed up to her own bed. With a final whisper of “Sweet dreams”, the lights in the dorm turned off.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or ideas I might write them or add them in. If I get the writing urge. It happens occasionally.


End file.
